Connect The Dots
by Stephykins93
Summary: A short one-shot song fic about Twilight's favorite couple. Please R&R!


**A/N-This has been driving me insane since I first heard this song! So, I'm finally making a one-shot out of it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything associated with Twilight, because after writing what I'm going to write, I would **_**desperately **_**want to own Edward! (:**

Connect the Dots

_If your feet hurt from walking too much,  
then I will tend to them, with a velvet touch._

I could and would do this for my Bella in a heartbeat. I have many times after she's had a long day from school and Charlie wasn't home yet. She often told me that I had a velvet touch and a velvet voice. Her views of me were ludicrous and insane, but I still loved her anyway.

_If your lungs just don't want to work today,  
then I'll perform a mouth to mouth until you're okay_

I certainly would have no problems doing this to Bella. I'd very much be happy to oblige if her lungs didn't feel like working and she wanted me to help her breath. Any excuse just to have my lips on her perfect warm ones.

_Don't you just love the feeling of my fingertips,  
circling your lips._

I tried this once with Bella, when she was up waiting for me to come back after Charlie had kicked me out. I wanted to practice just _feeling _each other and she didn't have any arguments about that. She actually trembled at the first touch of my finger to her lips! My Bella had never been as beautiful as she was to me that night. She seemed so vulnerable but for once, I didn't mind that she was. She was at my every will and command and I loved it all immensely!

_Don't you just love the desire taking hold of you,  
I can tell you do._

I could most certainly feel the desire coming from her. I wasn't sure it was as large as mine, but it was coming in a close second. I could see it, _feel _it, as if it were pouring off her like water. When I was tracing her lips with my finger, she was radiating desire. I was feeling curious, so I moved to actually touch her bottom lip and to both our surprises, she opened her mouth and completely took my finger in! It was honestly the most pleasure that's ever happened to me in my one hundred plus years of existence.

_I know all your favorite spots,  
and tonight we will connect the dots._

Indeed, I _did _know all of her favorite spots, as did she mine. We had spent many a nights exploring each other and discovering every single thing about the other's body. I had never felt as good as I did when Bella discovered something about me that even _I _didn't know!

_If your muscles are wound up and tight,  
then I will loosen up the knots until it feels right._

This was something I also did when Charlie wasn't home and Bella had had a long day. She said it soothed her when my cold hands rubbed her gently. I never thought my cold body temperature would ever be of use to her, but from the moans that escaped those beautiful pouty lips, I could tell I was wrong.

_If your ears just ache from listening,  
then I'll supply the remedy in the melodies I sing._

I rarely sang for anyone, even Bella. It was a "talent" that I rather liked to keep to myself. I never really enjoyed it and it never brought any pleasure to me so I never had any desire to do it, but Bella was greatly soothed when I would hum her lullaby. I so very rarely sang to her and was glad that she so rarely asked. Bella was truly an angel sent down from Heaven, for what reason, I'll never know, but she saved me from myself, and for that, I'll always be forever indebted to her. It seems so absurd now that I used to think Bella was sent to be my own personal hell. My angel was much too precious for the likes of hell. Our bodies call to each other at all times when we're together and even when we're not. One day, we'll cement that part of our relationship, but for right now, I'm very much pleased with discovering and touching every inch of the perfect goddess that is my Bella.

**A/N-Sorry that was so short, but the chorus does nothing but repeat, so I didn't feel it was necessary to put it in there over and over. This was my first song fic, my first Edward POV Story, and my first Twilight one-shot so please be gentle with me! This really had been bothering me for a while and I'm glad it's out now! The song was Connect The Dots by The Spill Canvas. I highly recommend it! It sets for the mood for Edward and Bella perfectly! Now please review!**


End file.
